Stranger than you dreamt it
by AbbeySalvatore
Summary: One drop of blood. One word uttered in parseltounge. That's all it took. Harry and Bella are twins but they are polar opposites. One light one dark. They are separated when Grindlewald kills their parents. Harry is raised (as a typical muggleborn) by the Dursleys and Bella is raised (as a pureblood) by Minerva Mcgonagoll with the Help of Tom Riddle and Dumbledore. FEMHP/TMR story.


Prologue

* * *

**Across the street from the Potters' house. October 31st 1985 . 11:35PM**

The street lights flickered on and off as fire-fighters tried to save the burning house that in which lived the Potters'.

An old man watched the scene unfold; gazing intently through his half-moon spectacles, his companions would be here soon. He hoped.

After what seemed like hours, a stern woman, with her grey hair pulled up into a tight bun approached. "Minerva." The old man nodded. Then a handsome young man approached him too, His beauty marred by the scowl covering his face.

"Tom." The old man acknowledged. "Albus, is it true? Were Lily and James Potter murdered by Grindlewald?" Minerva asked the old man (Albus) with a look of pure worry on her face. Albus sighed,

"I'm afraid so" he whispered.

"What are we here for then?" Tom snapped "I have papers to mark!" Albus and Minerva gasped.

"Tom!" Minerva reprimanded "Show some respect". Now the fire was out. Now Ministry officials were wiping the minds of the fire-fighters and apparating away. Believing all to be dead. That however, was not the case…

"Well…" Albus began staring at the two Hogwarts professors with a gleam in his eye, "There are two children in that house, two children that should not be alive. Bella and Harry Potter….."Albus then grabbed an arm each before disappearing with them with a crack.

* * *

**In the Potters' house. October 31st 1985. 11:47PM.**

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Minerva and Tom simultaneously before glaring at each other for speaking at the same time.

Albus just smiled; "Minerva, Tom." He said addressing each person "Can I trust you to take care of a child each?" The Hogwarts professors gasped, looked at each other and then at Albus.

"I'm not sure…." began Minerva looking flustered and then annoyed for she was interrupted by an annoyed looking Tom

"NO!" he told Albus "I cannot care for a child. I have plans! I have Hogwarts work! I cannot waste my time on a brat!" Tom shouted finishing his short rant.

Albus' eyes twinkled and he had a mysterious look in his eyes. He surveyed Tom through his half-moon spectacles.

"You haven't even met them." He countered. Tom sighed before running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"I suppose I haven't…" he agreed. Suddenly the sound of a young child crying filled the house. Albus' glasses fell to the bottom of his nose as he looked upwards, towards the ceiling. "That's them." He announced, "I suppose I ought to go get them…..

Albus exited the room and Minerva and Tom both looked at each other. "What are we going to do?" they asked each other at the same time before glaring yet again.

"I suppose we'll have to take care of them…" Minerva whispered hoarsely. Tom nodded in agreement but did not say anything.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Albus walked steadily down the stairs carrying a small child in each arm, he slowly approached as the children began to awake. It seems Albus put a temporary sleeping charm on them to keep the noise at bay Tom thought. Once in front of them Albus introduced them

"This is Bella Potter" He whispered quietly gesturing towards a girl with black hair, green eyes and very delicate features. "And this is Harry potter" he told them nodding towards the young boy in his other arm "Who's having who?"

Tom and Minerva looked at each other and nodded. They both assumed they would be getting the baby of the same gender as themselves. "I'll take the girl." Minerva announced standing up.

"And I'll take…" Tom began standing up and then stubbing his toe "**Esahoss**! (Damn)" he hissed in parseltounge. "Sorry." He mumbled reverting back to English. Bella Potter looked at Tom and rubbed her eyes "**Esahoss**!" she cried clapping her hands together happily. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my!" Albus muttered to himself before handing Bella to a startled looking Minerva "You take the boy." Albus said to Tom thrusting the baby into his arms "They cannot know they are siblings" Albus told the Hogwarts professors "They are too different…" before turning towards the door preparing to make his leave he turned towards Tom one last time before adding "You can take Harry to his muggle aunt and uncles, it appears he will not be a problem at all." He handed Tom a piece of parchment with writing on and disappeared with a crack.

Minerva and Tom looked at each other in horror. "I cannot look after a child!" Cried Minerva in distain. "Who else will?" countered Tom smirking at her in triumph because she had to raise a child and he did not.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Minerva before glancing once more at the sleeping child in her arms. Then she smirked "You have to look after Harry tonight Tom. You cannot take him anywhere until it is light!" she said triumphantly.

Tom groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose before glancing once more at the baby boy in his arms, who seemed to have fallen asleep again, in disgust. "Ok then…" he sighed, giving in. "we'll take them to Gringotts for a blood test tomorrow and then I'll take the boy to this address afterwards."He said, commandingly before looking over at Minerva to make sure she was ok with the arrangements.

Once she nodded, he stepped backwards into the shadows and disapperated with a loud crack.

* * *

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank. 1st November 1985. 9:00AM**

The Towering clock outside Gringotts bank struck 9 disgruntled Tom Riddle apparated onto the steps leading towards Gringotts. He had not had a good night. Harry had kept him up with his incessant crying and Tom couldn't wait to drop him off at his aunt and uncles. Tom looked around, scanning the crowd for his colleague when finally he saw her, though he was disappointed she did not look as unhappy as he did. He guessed he always looked unhappy though…

Finally, Minerva and a sleeping Bella Potter approached them. "Minerva." Tom greeted with a curt nod of his head.

Minerva smirked, "Bad night tom? I had a great one!" she taunted. She was rewarded with a glare from tom, she was rather disappointed it was only a glare though; she did love winding him up…

Slowly, they made their way up the cracked, granite steps and up to the grand, wizened, mahogany doors; which swung open, as if in greeting.

An Ugly, stout Goblin approached them, sweeping into a low bow. "Lord Slytherin, Lady Gryffindor." He greeted, "I am Gorag and I shall be your goblin today." Suddenly, his face screwed up as he noticed the two sleeping children in their arms. Gorag beckoned the Hogwarts professors forward, not wanting to awaken the twins from their slumber.

They swept down the grand, Gringotts hall, cloaks billowing, attracting curious stares.

At long last, they reached a private consultation room with a small oak table in the middle, donning a wooden bowl and an ornate knife. The companions placed themselves on two comfy chairs, with red velvet pillows, while Gorag seated himself on a throne like chair watching them with a rather smug air to him.

"I shall now conduct a simple blood test." He announced swiping the dagger off the table "The first one, and the first one alone, is courtesy of Gringotts." Now he smirked, with a rather crazy, evil glint in his eyes: "Who's first?"

Tom raised his hand before, rather hurriedly, handing Harry over to the goblin, who quickly slashed downwards, effectively slicing Harrys hand open. Harry immediately started bawling: "For the love of God." Tom muttered to himself before guiding Harry's hand over to the wooden bowl, letting the blood drip into it. After a few seconds, Gorag seemed satisfied with the amount of blood that had gathered in the bowl and dismissively gestured to Tom, who pulled Harry back towards him and healed his hand with a quick "Episkey."

Gorag produced a piece of parchment and carefully poured the blood onto it, waving his special Goblin wand over the parchment until the blood started to form into words:

**_Name: Harry James Potter_**

**_Blood status: Half-Blood_**

**_Age: 1 year old_**

**_Parents: Lilly Potter, Nee: Evans (deceased) , James Potter (deceased)_**

**_Siblings: Bella Anastasia Potter (alive)_**

**_Vaults: Half of the Potter vault (Through blood)_**

**_Heir to Black vault (Through heir)_**

**_Soul bond: None_**

**_Affinity: Light_**

Minerva and Tom scanned the blood test results, seeming satisfied before handing Bella over for her own test. Once again, Gorag ruthlessly sliced Bella's hand open with a wicked smirk, but to give her credit, she didn't make a sound. She only stared curiously at the blood pouring from her hand:

**_Name: Bella Anastasia Potter_**

**_Blood status: Half-Blood_**

**_Age: 1 year old_**

**_Parents: Lilly Potter, Nee: Evans (deceased) , James Potter (deceased)_**

**_Siblings: Bella Anastasia Potter (alive)_**

**_Vaults: Half of the Potter vault (Through blood)_**

**_Heir to Lupin vault (Through heir)_**

**_Heir to the Slytherin vault (Through Soul bond)_**

**_Soul bond: Tom Marvolo Riddle (unconsummated)_**

**_Affinity: Dark_**

Upon reading the parchment Gorag smirked evilly and handed over the parchment. Riddle took it then Minerva snatched the parchment out his hands; after all she was to be Bella's guardian.

She scanned the parchment looking pleasantly surprised until the say the words: "Soul Bond" and Toms name after it. She slapped Tom and snatched Bella out of his arms (as he had picked her up when Minerva was reading the parchment) before storming out of the room and disapperating with a loud crack.

Tom sat there stunned. He had never been slapped before. He stood up and stooped down to fetch the parchment lying on the floor so as to see what had caused such a stir. Upon reading it his eyes flashed red, he grabbed Harry, departed also. "Goodbye Lord Slytherin!" Gorag called after him, a wicked smile donning his face.

* * *

**4 Privet drive, Little whinging, Surrey, England . 1st November 1985. 11:00AM**

Tom Riddle landed outside the door of a pleasant looking house, not up to his standards; no, it was far too shabby, and cheap. But perfect for a boy (he didn't particularly care for) to grow up in.

The lawn was bright green and moved to perfection and even the door was pristine. Tom gently placed Harry down on the doorstep and placed a letter on top of him before bidding him goodbye, wishing him the best, ringing the doorbell and apparating back to Hogwarts.

Petunia Dursley was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. It had startled her and interrupted her daily cleaning routine. She removed her apron and stick silicone gloves before striding towards the door, smoothing down her skirt and opening the door with a bang. Crying immediately followed. There was a baby on her doorstep!

Quickly, she picked it up and took it inside. Then she tore open the envelope and read the contents. Suddenly she tasted salt and it took her a few moments to realise that she was crying, her sister Lilly was dead! She would keep the baby, she vowed, for Lily. The only obstacle in her way was her husband, Vernon…

* * *

**Albus' Office, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, England . 1st November 1985. 1:00PM**

"HE IS HER SOUL MATE!" Minerva screamed at a neutral looking Albus who quickly glanced over at the door his eyes sparkling as he acknowledged Tom had entered the office. Minerva had not. "THEY ARE SOUL BONDED!" She fumed.

Tom had had enough "Minerva, what exactly do you think I'm going to do to the child?" he asked sharply. Minerva snapped her head, turning towards Tom.

"You are going to violate her!" She shouted accusingly. Tom snickered.

"Really? She is one for god's sake! Anyway, Albus what do you think?" he asked the wisened man cradling baby Bella in his arms. Albus looked at the Hogwarts professors Smiling.

"I think…." He began carefully "That is shall be her Granddad Albus." He told them.

Minerva smiled "and I shall be her mother." She vowed. They both turned towards Tom expectantly.

He smirked before saying his part "I think…. That for now…." He told them...

"For now, I will be her Uncle Tom."

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER (prologue) WHAT DO YOU THINK? IF I GET 20 REVIEWS I WILL CARRY ON WITH THIS STORY BUT IF NOT… IM NOT SO SURE…**

**YOU MAY NOT HAVE NOTICED BUT I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE BELLA TOM RIDDLE'S SOULMATE (SOULBOND) AND BELLA'S MIDDLE NAME IS ANASTASIA. BOTH OF THOSE 'THINGS' WERE CREATED BY SISTERSGRIMMLOVER SO I GIVE HER FULL CREDIT. ALSO I (AT LEAST NOT YET…) DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING DOES.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS ALWAYS NICE (AS LONG AS IT IS NOT MEAN) MERRY MEET MY LOVELY READERS.**

**AND MERRY PART.**

**~ ABBEYSALVATORE**


End file.
